His Wedding
by CharmMe4You
Summary: Draco Malfoy is getting married to Astoria Greengrass, but he keeps having strange dreams that make him doubt his decision. Hermione, on the other hand, is having trouble accepting the fact that he will be lost to her forever and that she could have been his bride. A short two-chapter story for an easy read. Complete. Hope you like it(:
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I thank you for giving this story a chance! It's just a short two-chapter story I felt like writing, and it's not perfect, I know, but I've put in quite a bit of effort into this story, so I hope you'll be able to appreciate it despite its flaws. **

**In any case, I would appreciate it if you give me your comments about this story- what's good, what's not, what you like or how it made you feel... anything you would like to tell me (: please don't be too harsh on me though haha**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_-Hermione-_  
**

'_MALFOY AND GREENGRASS TO TIE THE KNOT_'

The headlines are screaming, and with it, I receive the invitation to the most talked-about topic of today. It is wrapped in a cream satin envelope in which lies a thick, expensive piece of parchment addressed specifically to 'Ms Granger'.

The work of Astoria Greengrass. _She_ would insist on inviting the mudblood and staking her claim (or her claws) on him.

To top it off, there is a picture of 'the happy couple' right in the middle of the article printed in _colour_. Of all the articles to print in colour, they'd chosen the dullest, stupidest, most annoying one.

I'm not bitter about it. Not even a little bit. I'll just take the day off work and do something stupid today to get my mind off things.

I'm about to dump the Stupid Prophet into the bin, but I can't resist scrutinizing the picture again.

His hair is a deep, dark brown as it has been for years now- ever since he started dating her. She wanted it so to suit her own dark brown curls. She is smiling beautifully with much grace, and I think I'm the only one who can see the under-lying grin of victory. She has a hand wrapped around him and another '_shyly'_ waving at the cameras, and is peeking from under her lashes.

I think she is _anything_ but shy.

I turn my attention to him, however, and I feel some of the tension in me go away. I haven't seen him in... years, or so he thinks. He still has that cheeky glint in his silver eyes and his hair is still combed back like how his mother had done it for him during Hogwart- times. He is smiling, but I can't see that single dimple on the left side of his cheek. Did it disappear?

I stop myself just as I am about to lean in and further scrutinize his face.

No. We aren't meant to be. We were never meant to be. He has chosen; it's over. She has won. Not that I've ever been fighting, to start with. I wonder why she hates me.

Resolutely, I dump the newspaper into the bin and stalk out of the office.

It is seven days to their wedding, and I have not replied. It doesn't seem to matter to the stupid- or should I say- 'the happy couple'. They haven't even owled me to confirm my attendance. Has he really forgotten me? Then again, who am I to desire even a little of his attention, after what I've done?

Harry and Ron are going. Malfoy is on good terms with the two of them what with him having to work closely with aurors for court proceedings. We are all so busy this time of the year we only meet on Saturdays. Most Saturdays, anyway.

"I feel so lonely." I whisper to nobody in particular, looking up at the vast, blue sky from the park bench. Will anyone ever sit on this bench and watch they sky with me?

Will He?

_Be strong, Hermione. Let's go get a dress for yourself._

* * *

_-**Draco-**_

"Now, Draco. Remember not to be drunk. You have to be in top shape tomorrow, and I don't want to have the Greengrasses criticizing us for anything."

I roll my eyes.

"Yes, Father. Can I go now?"

"Oh, our son is getting married tomorrow and he's still asking for permission to go out!" My mother cries, letting out a touched sob and crying into my father's shoulder. She never fails to impress me with her ability to _not_ be able to pick up on any form of sarcasm. And I mean _any_.

My father pats her shoulder gently and says a 'there there' somewhat comfortingly before shooting me an accusatory look for starting the waterworks- my que to get out of here.

Blaise meets me at the door.

"Took you long enough." He says as I walk towards him.

"Try having parents like mine and you'll understand."

"Try not having parents at all." He says sharply.

And with that, he apparates with me in tow.

We arrive at a club reserved specially for us men. My last night of freedom. Ah, sweet freedom.

"You don't want to give it up, huh?" Blaise says in my ear, reading my thoughts exactly.

"I don't know…" I say unsurely, careful to keep it all very vague. "I'm only twenty-five."

"Or is it the girl you're marrying that has you thinking twice?"

I glare at him. He always knows which buttons to press.

"I love Astoria! Now don't make me- HEY GUYS!"

The men swarm around me- all Slytherins, except for Potter and Weasel. Most of us like their company, and those who don't put up with it because they are famous and us Slytherins tend to be a little discriminated against sometimes. I don't think I'll ever truly like the Weasel, though. Not after everything that's happened.

We sit around and begin warming up to the night with a round of drinks- butterbeer for me, considering the warning my father has given me about the Greengrasses. A toe out of line and we'd have to be paying them a load of gold as compensation. Astoria, on the other hand, is _never_ out of line. She has been raised as a pureblood and is perfect in every way possible. Yes, that's why I love her. Take that, Blaise.

I look up to see if Blaise has picked up on my thoughts with his uncanny sensing abilities, but he is staring out of a small window near the door.

Curious, I follow his line of sight and amongst the laughter of my friends, I see her just as she turns this way, and by the most random of chances, our eyes meet.

_Hermione…_

She snaps out of it and looks to her side as if someone is calling for her. Before she can turn back, I duck, hiding myself from her gaze- a gaze that holds much power over me. But how? It's been years! How could I…

Strange flashbacks play across my mind, but they make no sense, so I shove them aside, think of my very perfect, pure-blooded fiancée, and force myself to enjoy the night. My last night of freedom. Why do I, in the very depths of my heart, have this gnawing, uncomfortable feeling?

No, I will not think of Hermione. Not after the hurt she'd put me through.

"I love Astoria!" I shouted suddenly, taking more gulps of butterbeer.

Merlin, I'll need firewhiskey at this rate.

The room is in shocked silence but a moment later, everyone breaks into cheers- even Blaise, although I can tell he's faking it.


	2. Chapter 2

**_-Hermione-_**

I did say I would keep totally calm and emotionless about this, but it's getting harder than expected.

I have never attended a traditional pureblood marriage, and although I must admit it is rather interesting, it is also extremely torturous. Harry and Ron aren't with me right now because they are part of Malfoy's groomsmen.

Empty. I feel so lonely and empty although I'm surrounded by familiar faces. Even Luna has been invited because of her blood. I'm probably the only muggle-born here. Astoria must have undergone great pains just to get her parents to allow me here.

Flaunting what's hers, huh? Well, I'm not going to care.

All of us are in the Greengrass Manor. I suppose it's grand but I can't really take much of an interest in anything right now except for the bitch who is descending the grand stairs like a fairy. She really is beautiful. Poised, elegant, perfect. Her dress is lovely and shows off her creamy skin and lithe body, and her face has an innocent, shy smile on it as she peeks- again- from under her lashes.

Why don't you just shout 'HI I'M ASTORIA AND I'M SHY' to the whole world?

Oh, right. No one else can tell it's an act. For some peculiar reason, it is only obvious to me. Even Harry and Ron don't realise it. I _know_ it's an act because she's confronted me many times before, and there was nothing remotely shy about her in _those_ confrontations.

"Malfoy's lucky, isn't he?" The person behind me says.

"Yeah. _I'd_ like to be the one taking _her_." His friend replies.

I narrow my eyes and scrutinize her from every angle possible.

She really is perfect. I can't find a single flaw.

On the outside, at least. Thumbs-up for Malfoy falling for a woman who tries her hardest to be someone she's not.

From what I remember, Astoria wasn't perfect. In fact, she was really, truly beautiful back then. When was that…? Oh yes, when she was with Nott. How times have changed. He really was a two-timing idiot at that time, though… But it's not as if _I_ have any right to be saying that of him.

She is scanning the crowd discretely, and I know she's searching for me, so I retreat to the furthest corner and hide myself. I don't feel like fighting. Not today, not during Draco's wedding.

_"Do you see that star? That one right there." _

_"That one? The brightest one?" he points._

_I nod, and he puts his hand back on the ground. I can't help noticing it's been placed much closer to where my hand is. _

_"That star was there when I was at the Astronomy Tower with you that night. The night we became friends." I say._

_"Really? I don't remember… I mean, I remember that night! Of course I remember that night. Hey, don't look so disappointed. I'll prove it to you: It was the second month after school began again after the war. You saw me there and thought I was going to jump." He chuckled. "And when I told you I was simply doing some thinking, you didn't believe me, and insisted I take your hand. That's when you led me to the wall and made me sit with my back against it and promise you I wouldn't ever do anything stupid."_

_"Then I broke down and cried because of my break-up with Ron, because the way you phrased your promise was very much like how he'd say it. And instead of lending me your shoulder, you watched me cry!" _

_We laughed._

_"Hey! I was confused! I mean, what in the world could anyone possibly see in the weasel?"_

_"But in the end, you took my hand and simply held it as I cried. And that was when my tears began to stop." _

_He smiled at the memory. He looked so angelic just smiling- the way those silver eyes warmed and the dimple on his left cheek appeared. _

_"I'll never forget. And I'll never forget tonight either. This star'll remind me." _

_He looked right at me then, and my breath hitched. _

_"I'll name it the Hermione star." _He said.

_"It already has a name-" I started to say, but he pouted. "But it can always have another." I relented._

_He turned to look at it again, and as he whispered 'The Hermione star', I felt the tips of his fingers against mine. _

She is FINALLY in the carriage. As the winged-horses take flight, we all whip out our individualised portkeys which would send us to Malfoy Manor. Mine is in the shape of a key. Here we go to the house I never had dared enter again after the war.

* * *

We are served champagne in glasses that must each cost a fortune.

_Breathe, stay calm, be emotionless. He doesn't remember anything about the recent… event. _

Lucius Malfoy and his wife have gathered everyone at the foot of the grand staircase and are making a short speech.

"And now, my son, Draco Malfoy."

Everyone looks to the top of the grand staircase.

_Here goes nothing_. And I look.

He is walking down the stairway slowly, and I can't help being irked by his dark brown hair. It shouldn't be this way.

I'm having trouble breathing.

_It's okay, it's okay. There are so many people here. You're just one among a crowd. He won't notice you. _

There's this warning feeling in my gut that's coming on stronger than before, but I don't want to tear my gaze from him.

_Just avoid his eyes._

And just then, I _had_ to look at his face, and as if by magic, he looked down the flight of steps and a little to the right- right into my eyes.

* * *

Much like before, I am hiding in the further corner of the ballroom. This time, however, it's for a different reason. I'm afraid. I don't want to break down in front of everyone. I don't want to look at him knowing that perhaps… just perhaps, I might have been his bride instead.

The control he has over me with just a look. Will I ever have such power over a man? Will I ever find someone I truly love? Or have I already found him and am about to lose him to a woman who cannot stand true to herself and is probably marrying him for some sick reason related to her ex.

No, I shouldn't be so bitter and nasty about things. They could be in true love.

That thought sends a pang in my heart and I quickly shield myself by downing the 3 glasses of champagne a floating tray nearby holds.

What was that anyway- his eyes. Those emotions that had stirred in them. What were they?

Well, whatever. At least she didn't manage to change his eye colour.

* * *

**_-Draco-_**

These weird flashbacks I keep having since last night. I don't recall ever having such memories. And the dreams! Such vivid, real dreams.

I don't want to face them. I'm walking down the stairs on my way to my wedding with Astoria, and I'm thinking about-

_Hermione?!_

What's she doing here- Astoria invited her? I mean, it's a known fact the two hate each other!

Astoria didn't tell me _she_ was coming! I… I don't know why, but I don't want her to see me marrying someone else.

She tears her gaze from mine and flees.

_Wait!_ I want to call out, but I can't. No, I must continue the walk to my wedding. A wedding I am beginning to feel very uneasy about.

I walk all the way down and embrace my parents before walking through an archway called- a very cliché name, might I add- The Archway Of Truth. It supposedly cleanses the person of any doubt before marriage, something I really need right now. Or at least that's what I _think_ it's supposed to do. I didn't really pay much attention to my mother's lecture.

As I take my first step through it, time seems to halt.

I am not in the ballroom. I am in a house on a sofa. I don't know how I know this because my eyes are closed.

Someone is whispering in my ear.

"And I…" Is that Hermione's voice? "You'll probably never know it, but I… I love you Draco."

I am not in control of myself, but the me right now is stunned, and I'm opening my eyes to meet her petrified chocolate ones.

"You're awake!" She cried shrilly.

"I love you too." I find myself telling her with all the sincerity in my heart.

First, there is nothing but shock. Then, there is a long moment as we stared into each other. Her eyes start brimming with tears, and face starts getting red, but there is unmistakable joy in her.

Her smile is beautiful. It warms me to the tips of my toes.

I cup her face gently with a hand, and kiss her, and it doesn't end there. Years of love and lust and longing built up all for tonight. A night where I take her for myself. She is solely, completely mine.

It is her first time. It is only when I am lying in her bed panting hard with her in my arms do I think to myself, _wasn't I on the way to my wedding just some time ago?!_

Oh yes, I'd stepped into The Archway Of Truth.

Merlin!

Is this then the truth?!

The me in this dream-like world is drifting off to sleep, but she sits up, pulling the sheets up with her.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I find myself asking and sitting up.

I freeze. She's holding her wand at me while sobbing.

"You're engaged, Draco! It's too late."

"What?! But- I- We'll find a way, Hermione. What are you doing?!"

"I can't! Astoria! She would die of hurt if she knew about this! This wasn't meant to happen! No no no!"

Slowly, I put my fingers on her wand, but she stiffens and shakes my fingers away. Oh no, I know that look. That steely determination.

"Don't move." She warns.

She knows me too well. I had _just_ been about to dodge her wand and tackle her into submission.

"Hermione, don't. Please."

Her sobbing increases, but she keeps her eyes on me through the tears.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I love you. I really do, but this is wrong."

"Oh Gryffindor morals!" I cry exasperatedly.

"You have morals too." She smiles sadly.

"I love you, Hermione. Please-"

The light hits me.

The next thing I know- I'm taking the second step through the archway, and everyone is cheering. Blaise and the other boys are gathering around me now to go into the garden with me, and I let them pull me along.

WHAT. JUST. HAPPENED?

Then those flashbacks and dreams were- so that's how I ended sleeping in the park mysteriously the next morning- why of all the places to put me- _Hermione!_

I try my best to find her, but everyone is blocking me, and she's nowhere in sight.

No, I'm getting married. To Astoria. I love her. I can't think of these things right now! Or ever!

I… I love Astoria. I love her. I love H- I...

No.

I don't want to marry Astoria.

Blaise was right.

But what do I do now?!

* * *

**_-Hermione-_**

Everyone rises to welcome the bride and groom. The moment I'm dreading. The music plays and the doors open.

In they come- the happy couple.

There is something different about him. He looks… defeated, although it's hidden carefully.

Something to do with his father?

Sure enough, his father is looking grimmer than usual at the front of the garden.

He looks resolutely to the front as Astoria holds his arm and they glide their way down the aisle.

I do not know the man who is to bind them, but he is speaking boring, repetitive lines now about marriage and bonds and whatnot.

_I could have been the bride. His bride._

Ah, the gentle, _shy_ "I do" from Astoria. I expected no less.

And now the man is asking Draco the question of a lifetime. And I know it's so very stupid, but I want so much for him to say no. I really really…

There is a long pause when the man finishes with his question.

There is something about Draco that is different from when he had first walked down the staircase.

An impatient tap from Lucius's cane sounds.

Draco glances at his father before turning to look at Astoria, who seems to be stricken.

Ha! She must know I'm watching this. Not a complete win after all, huh?

"I do." Draco finally says.

It is at that moment that I feel my heart shatter into a million pieces. I thought it'd shattered before, but no, that was just my heart breaking. This time, it's _shattering_. It's when he had said those two words that reality hits me- very, very hard. I will _never_ be able to have him or even harbour the hope of having him again.

_I'm never going to be able to put my heart back together again._

It feels like I'm in a nightmare.

"Wait!" Someone screams.

I look around, and to my absolutely horror, I find that I am standing up while the crowd is seated. That could mean- WAS I THE ONE WHO SCREAMED?

Not good. Everyone is staring- some, glaring- at me.

Draco, in particular. He is staring at me, hope seeming to gather in his eyes. I'm not near him, but somehow, I know. He is waiting for me.

But what am I supposed to do?

Stop the wedding?! That's absurd!

I had my chance and I blew it up. I won't ruin Astoria's chance.

I am about to sit down, but there is another voice that calls out.

"Astoria!"

The crowd gasps. It is Theodore Nott who is stepping out of Draco's train of men.

Draco narrows his eyes, but turns back to me. He is looking at me. It is a look saying he wants me.

"Astoria. I- I've been wrong all this time. Come back to me- I love you!"

There is nothing but stunned silence.

"Theo." Is all Astoria says, her voice breaking.

And then, the crowd is in uproar.

I have no idea what's going on. Everyone is moving towards the front, but I keep my eyes on Draco, who is fighting the tidal wave of people and coming towards me with all his might. I am caught up in the wave and it's getting harder to get to him, although I'm still trying.

Desperate. I am desperate, as is he.

He is just several metres away now. And then, he's only a metre away. He reaches out at the same time I do, and he pulls me into him.

There is this very, very awkward moment as an old lady gets caught between us and glares up at us.

She swats at us and wriggles free, joining the crowd at the front.

And I'm in his arms; my arms are around him. His sweet scent envelops me and I hug him tighter, never wanting to let go.

"Apparate. To your house." He says into my ear, kissing it gently.

I think hard of my house, and soon, we are tumbling onto the sofa, and the words come tumbling out.

"I'm so sorry, Draco. I should never have gotten back together with Ron. I didn't love him! I loved you! I love you! But I was too weak and I couldn't say no. I couldn't hurt him, and he just took my silence as a consent! After that, there was no turning back. I'm so sorry, Draco. I'm shouldn't never have betrayed your trust. Please don't stop loving me. Please."

I am sobbing into his chest, afraid to look at him.

"Screw it all. We'll deal with whatever we have to deal with later, and we'll get through it. I'll never, ever stop loving you, Hermione. Remember that."

Gently, he lets go of me and gets onto his knees beside me. He takes my hand and kisses them. Then, he looks up at me so that his silver gaze pierces right through mine.

"Marry me, Hermione."

I blink, then blink again.

I _am_ dreaming, aren't I?

"You're not dreaming, although you look as though you think you are." He says, a haughty expression on his face. Oh, that smirk! "Aren't you going to say yes?"

"Draco Malfoy! You didn't ask me! That was a statement! Did you think I'd agree for sure?"

"You're saying that with this huge grin right now, Hermione. Hurry up, my knees are waiting for you."

"Well they can wait a little longer. You're supposed to be on one knee."

"R-Really?"

"Didn't you know? How did you propose to Astoria then?!"

"My dad wrote a letter to the Greengrasses. It had my signature on it."

I try not to laugh.

"That's pathetic."

"I wasn't really interested. I just wanted to find someone so I could get over you." He says looking a little embarrassed.

"Yes."

"What?"

"I said yes."

"YES! MY KNEES!" he cries and propels himself towards the sofa, which happens to me onto me.

I laugh.

"Shall we go get a ring now?" I ask.

"Give me a second."

He goes to the window and tosses the engagement ring with Astoria out of the window.

"YOU CAN HAVE IT IF YOU WANT IT!" he shouts at the passer-bys.

Then, ever the gentleman, he comes to me and offers me his arm.

"M'lady?"

I take it, and together, we leave for wherever he's taking me to.

I'd follow him anywhere.

**End**

**Thank you for reading my story! Please review if you have the time to! Thank you (:**


End file.
